A pretty real delusion
by Dearqueen.xx
Summary: Emma witnesses the vault scene by accident and finds it very difficult to get rid of the images of a certain naked Evil Queen. 4a, except: no Frozen characters nor Snow Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**G:**

 **This is a SwanQueen story, but we all know how hard would be for Emma and Regina to realise their feelings for each other. For this reason, I have to build up this relationship starting by the moment they weren't together due to some dudes that they thought they liked. So if you completely despise the idea of reading about their previous relationships, you may find it unpleasant to read some scenes that take place in chapters 1 and 2, while Robin Hood still plays an important role in Regina's (sex) life. To avoid unwanted surprises, it is advisable that you start reading from chapter 3. But if you'd like to know exacltly what would happen if Emma caught Regina seducing forest guy and you think you can handle a little OQ in order to find it out, start from the very beginning! ;)**

 **A special thanks to my dear friend mxyormxlls, who inspired me to continue this story and offered helpful tips along the way!  
**

* * *

Emma was getting concerned about Regina's silence. It has been two days since she last heard of her and Emma thought it was long enough for Regina to be locked up in her vault researching about the author and her destiny.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be at Mr. Gold's?"

"You asked me to come here to grab some donnuts before I went to the shop, remember?" He said while scanning the sheriff station in search of his box of ring-shaped dessert.

"Oh…I…Look, I've been kind of busy today and couldn't buy them, I'm sorry," the blonde lied "but you can take my sandwich if you like" she added after seeing his frustration.

Henry considered the wrapped sandwich for a moment, unhappy with the replacement.

"Ok…" He finally answered and grabbed the snack. "But you owe me big!"

"Right!" Emma said with a sad smile. Her concern about Regina was not only disturbing her job, but also her promises to her own son. "Henry!" She called to the boy's back.

"Yes, mom?" He shouted from the corridor.

"Have you seen Regina these past few days? I mean, she promised me to deliver some paperwork here at the station for me to organize…" She added quickly due to Henry's questioning expression.

"Nop… Isn't she at home? I can help looking if you-"

"There's no need, kid, it's just paperwork, I'm sure she must be caught up with more important things at the moment. I'll call her later to remind her." She finished despite knowing she failed at comforting him.

"Ok… Bye!"

"See you later!"

All her attempts to focus on work that afternoon were proving themselves completely useless, so Emma grabbed her red leather jacket from the back of her chair and headed to the bug. She would take Regina out of that goddamn place by force if she needed. Two days imprisoned under the ground were more than enough.

* * *

The blonde smiled when she noticed that the door was locked and with a simple wrist movement she unlocked it. _She'll regret ever teaching me this_ , she thought with a smirk on her lips. Emma went down the stairs with no hurry and as she approached the ground she felt something strange on the air. Everything was quiet, _too quiet._ She put her back to the walls and smoothly tiptoed forward, hiding herself from whatever she imagined she would face ahead. It was then that she took into her sight the reason why Regina was locked up all this time. Green eyes widened in shock and she took a moment to take in what was taking place some feet away from her. Behind a sheer drape which was clearly a result of a silencing spell that was covering the next room and preventing her from listening to what was going on there, Emma could see Regina in a black slinky lingerie and stockings that left very few to the imagination. The mayor was standing in front of a very stunned Robin whose hands and feet were tied to the chair he was seated.

As soon as Emma landed on earth again, she quickly hid behind a wooden chest to regain the air that was gone from her lungs. But by doing so, she trespassed the thin drape where sound was concealed. She swallowed hard. She needed to get out of there as fast as she could before the two of them could notice her presence.

"Do you like it, dear?" A velvet voice whispered. A voice Emma knew too well. "Good… Then let us play a little bit, shall we?"

Emma wished she was dead, that was torture! Her body was not responding to any of her commands anymore, her heart almost coming out of her chest from its violent beats. She desperately needed to get away before things got… _Paft!_ A whip sound echoed the room followed by a male moan.

"You said you wanted to meet the Evil Queen, didn't you? Well, dear, you shall have her!"

The blonde felt her own blood running through her veins. When those words touched her ears she knew she could never take her body to the exit. Regina's voice has always been Emma's undoing, the weapon the brunette had against her. Strong, bossy and extremely sexy. She used to block her mind in order to avoid herself from fantasizing about Regina using her velvet voice to sexual purposes, but the present circumstances made it impossible for the blonde to control her thoughts. She did not think about how wrong was her presence in that place anymore. She ignored any sign of reason that tried to alert her from the consequences of staying there and possibly getting caught overhearing the couple. Her body temperature was already too high, there was nothing she could do about it now; she just _needed_ to stay and listen.

"There is no coming back now, honey, you will only leave this chair when _I_ say so." Emma swallowed hard. Her closed eyes transferred her to the chair in which Robin was on, imagining herself tied up by the owner of that seductive voice. "Your punishment is to touch me only with your eyes. I want to see how long you can handle before we need to take care of your clothes." She said playfully.

The sheriff knew precisely what smile was on the mayor's lips. Oh, that smile… Emma's imagination was filling up what the darkness allowed her. With her eyes shut, she was able to see exactly how Regina was bending, with her hands on her prisoner's lap. The blonde's admiring eyes couldn't decide on what to look harder while she imagined herself on that chair: if it was the penetrating brown eyes of the woman in front of her or if it was the cleavage that made a shiver go down her body. A few seconds watching Regina in that outfit were enough to register that image forever in her sight. Emma knew that there would be quite a few nights with no sleep ahead…

The brunette lowered herself and kissed her neck slowly, heading straight to her ear:

"Can you handle it, Miss Swan?" She whispered provocatively "Are you going to be a good girl and stay still on this chair while I enjoy the taste of your body?"

Emma felt Regina's tongue touch her ear and shivered, visibly horny at that point.

"Let us start by getting rid of your jacket, right?" And with a wrist movement, it was gone "There you go, much better. I appreciate what this tight tanktop does to your body, Miss Swan." She said while driving her hands down Emma's body "Your breats, they're quite imprisoned in there, don't you think, sheriff?"

Regina was on her knees in front of her. She had such a perfect body that Emma could barely breathe. One more wrist movement and the white tanktop vanished.

"Hmmm… Much better, I would say…" Kisses were drawn on the exposed flesh "What about these jeans that you wear everyday just to tease me? It's about time I see what you hide under them, don't you think?" The mayor said while unfastening its buttons "You know, sometimes magic is not all. We need to use our hands too." And she pulled the sheriff's jeans down slowly, caressing firm legs in the process "You must be thinking you deserve a kiss, isn't that right? Such a good girl on this chair…"

Regina stood up and watched her with desire on her eyes. One more wrist movement and what was left of Emma's jeans and boots was gone, leaving her in her white lace underwear only. The brunette stepped closer and slowly positioned one leg on each of Emma's sides, sitting on her lap and staring at her lust with a mischievous smile. The blonde tried to close the distance between their lips to kiss Regina, but was denied by the other woman.

"Ah-ah-ah, you don't get to play today. Today you only get to stay quiet." She said only few centimeters away from Emma's thin lips that were longing to be touched "You've just lost your kiss for misbehaving, Miss Swan. What a shame… I was starting to consider the possibility of freeing your hands..."

Emma breathed heavily; that was torture. She faced the ceiling for a brief second, trying to regain her self-control, but when she lowered her head, she found Regina with that smile still on her face. She began to take of her own bra with blackened eyes eating Emma up in the process.

"Such a shame you're not able to help me, Miss Swan… I'd like to see the urgency of your movements… Oh, do you need any help with yours?" An evil and playful laugh took over the room.

It was hard to tell what was bringing more wetness to Emma's core. The brunette's recently released firm breasts were wonderful and all she wanted was to lick and cup them with her mouth and hands, but at the same time Regina's nails were scratching her back seeking her bra and making Emma even tenser.

The mayor was smiling with the effect of each of her actions on the blonde's features, covered in lust and as soon as the white bra was down, Regina kissed the round boobs of the sheriff. Emma arched in pleasure and pain, her hands and feet still tied to that damn chair, preventing her from viciously pulling the queen's dark hair. Regina sucked her nipples and squeezed her boobs hard. Little bites and licks indicated to the blonde that the mayor was distancing herself again.

"We're almost there, Miss Swan. Let us see how you are dealing with all this." She said while leading her hand down Emma's abs and _very_ wet panties. "Oh… Just the way I like it… As I see, you won't be able to take it much longer, am I right?" The brunette raised one eyebrow showing the younger women how much she was enjoying that little game of hers.

Regina got up and turned her back to the chair:

"I know you like what you see. I know you've wondered several times what I look like under my clothes. Well, I'll let you find out now, dear." She said lowering down her stockings, leaving a pretty good view of her ass at Emma's eye level.

It was almost possible to touch the queen's magnificent butt and the sheriff stared at her struggling to get her hands free while the woman took off her last piece of clothing.

"Let's not be unfair, sheriff. I too deserve my prize." The queen turned around again, removing Emma's panties slowly and looking at her tights with desire.

Emma could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. She was getting to her physical limits and knew she wouldn't be able to handle for much longer. She wanted to wrap her arms around the mayor's perfect body and kiss her wildly. Those red lips, that sexy body, that deep voice playing with the effect it caused on Emma…

"Now pay attention, Miss Swan." She said while making a move that made the blonde's panties disappear from her legs "Soon I'll let you touch me, but do not rush yourself. The more you rush, the less time I'll let you free, do you understand me?"

With a nod of her head, Emma answered.

"Very good." She said sitting on the blonde's lap once more "But first things first. I need to check if you're ready."

Regina's hands ran down Emma's body again. With her lips almost touching Emma's parted ones, she smiled as she felt a pulsing clit on her fingers and a soaked area between the sheriff's legs. Without warning, she slipped two fingers inside Emma's core and the blonde closed her eyes tight and opened her mouth letting a long and loud moan escape.

"Ohhhhh, Regina…" - Said Robin.

And it was then that Emma woke up from her trance. To her complete despair, she found herself still hidden behind the wooden chest, with one of her hands deep down inside her soaked panties. She was having an orgasm when she was interrupted by the voice of the man who was in fact feeling the mayor's hands, mouth and body all to himself. _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Still shaking, Emma considered her options. As much as she wanted to simply puff herself out of there, she still wasn't able to. Magic was serious business and she didn't want to end up slip in two or something. So it was either sneak out by the very same entry she used to get there or wait for the lovely couple to finish their playtime. Except they were there for 48 hours and Emma'd rather die than hear Robin moan again.

The blonde got on her fours and risked a glance at the couple by the side of the chest. Robin's chair was looking the opposite wall, so he wouldn't be able to see her. Yeah, like he could see anything by this hour, she thought to herself.

And Regina had her eyes down, focused on her ministrations of the man's sex. Gross. Emma went back to hiding and closed her eyes tight.

"Don't you boy even think about it, do you hear me? You're not allowed to come, your Queen didn't give you such permission."

Emma couldn't help but smile. So Robin Hood was this kind of guy, hun?

"On your knees. C'mon!" The queen commanded him and Emma figured she let the man's feet loose. "Good boy, yes. Gentle, dear, no need to rush. Hmmm"

The blonde composed herself. She sure wanted to hear Regina Mills respond to oral sex, but she also knew the woman'd be distracted and it was her only chance to scape that horrible place before she damaged her sanity forever. She looked at the stairs in a short distance and pondered the best way to crawl over there as fast as she could.

A quick peek to make sure Regina had her eyes shut and Emma invested on her first move towards the exit. Don't look back, don't look back. She ordered herself, but when she was at the most vulnerable of places, her whole body on display, she risked a glance and her eyes and the mayor's met. Emma froze. She stopped breathing, eyes wide open with guilt. Regina's moans were interrupted immediately with her surprise, but the brunette's shocked expression didn't last long and it soon gave place to a mischievous smile.

"Keep going, dear, don't stop." She said, and Robin fastened his licks, satisfied. Regina was smiling at Emma and the blonde couldn't believe that situation was real. The mayor gave the sheriff a wink, smiling that smile and Emma got the hell out of there not looking back anymore.

* * *

Emma couldn't speak to any human soul for the rest of the day. She considered going back to Boston and never seeing Regina again, but then there was the little problem of abandoning her son and parents. Oh yeah, and the pirate, she almost forgot about Killiam at all and the moment she realized it, she shivered. "Hook's my boyfriend, Hook's my boyfriend." She repeated out loud while adjusting herself in bed for the night. Not Regina. Her mind completed. Definitely not Regina. And with these last words, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Emma's phone vibrated and she checked to see Hook's message: "Ready, love?". Ready for what for God's sake?! She wondered. It was then that she looked up and saw her boyfriend's lustful expression right in front of her. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but her surrounding got her distracted. Where the fuck I am and how the hell did I get here?

"Problem, Swan?" He arched one eyebrow, confused.

"No, I… Where are we?" She took the rusty and narrow little bedroom in.

"Why, in my boat, of course! Going explore the world together, remember?"

"What?! No, Killian, I gotta go back!" She said while getting herself out of his embrace.

"There's nowhere to go back to, l thought you were happy with our new home?"

"New home? What are you talking about?" She was getting desperate at the minute, storming out of the room and climbing the stairs two steps at a time.

"Emma, wait!" He called after her. "If you're still not ready I can wait a little longer," he said in a soft voice reaching her, "you don't need to run away just because you don't want me to…" he regarded his words for a second, "bed you… Yet" he completed, hopeful.

It took Emma a second to make sense of what he was trying to say to her.

"Killian, I don't-" She tried, but the pirate interrupted her pulling the blonde into an embrace.

"Shhh.. It's okay, Swan, I'm here." He kindly petted her on the back. "Everything'll be okay, I promise." He said, but it wasn't his voice at all that reached Emma's ears. She quickly pulled away to look at his face, but it wasn't Hook anymore that had his arms around her waist, it was Regina and she had the kindest of the looks directed to her. The look she was very much used to get from the pirate, but never from Regina.

"R-regina?"

"What is it, dear?" The brunette asked while caressing her cheek.

"I…" Emma tried to articulate, but she didn't even know if she wanted to say anything at all. Regina's face was so close to hers she could feel the other woman's perfume. Regina smiled at her lovingly and as if in slow motion Emma saw her closing the distance between their lips, eyes closed.

Emma woke up suddenly. Surely it had been the pounding of her heart that woke her up by smashing her chest fierily. She pulled herself to a sitting position and breathed heavily for a few moments. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. In any level.

She got up and walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror when she got there. She grabbed the marble stone of the sink in front of her and closed her eyes. "What are you doing to me, Regina?" she whispered.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes as soon as morning light hit the dark underground room through a tiny ventilation flap. She looked at her bed companion and smiled satisfied. She sure brought him to exhaustion with all the Evil Queen role-playing of the previous night. It was then that she remembered Emma Swan witnessed a part of it and a smirk played on her lips. She'd give anything to know what was Emma doing there and, most importantly, if she had enjoyed it. The mayor didn't quite know why it was important to her to know the sheriff's opinion on her seduction techniques and she didn't even bother to ask herself this question. All she could think was that in an unusual way the idea of the blonde being there made her really pleased.

Regina got out of bed to fresh herself up a bit and lost track of time while organizing the mess she and Robin left from their night together. Therefore, when the man hugged her from behind, she was a little startled.

"Morning" he said to her ear.

"Had a nice sleep, dear?" She asked to her lover as her sight got lost on a certain wooden chest where their spectator was hiding a few hours prior.

"Oh yeah, quite the best." He answered while caressing her stomach. Regina couldn't tell why, but the gesture made her a little uncomfortable. She blinked a few times to focus on the conversation she was supposed to be engaged in.

"Great." She replied gently taking his hands off of her waist.

"Are you okay, Regina?" He inquired worried. "You seem a bit off…"

"Nonsense dear, I just remembered I have some business to attend in the office before lunch time." She said still facing the opposite side of the room, suddenly realizing she just wanted to be alone for a moment.

"Nothing the mayor couldn't reschedule I presume." Robin suggested turning the brunette to himself.

"Robin…" Regina tried.

"Oh c'mon, let's enjoy ourselves a bit longer, who knows when we'll have this opportunity again?"

"That's exactly the problem here" she lied "See… You're a married man and I'm… I'm trying to do things right this time…"

Robin's eyes lowered to the ground and Regina almost felt sorry for lying to him.

"This can't happen again, Robin…"

"But, Milady!" He grabbed her hand desperately.

"No but, Robin… As much as I've… enjoyed our time together," she averted his eyes for a moment "you really have to make a decision here."

"I know…" The pain visual on his expression. "I'm sorry to put you through this situation."

"We've been there Robin, I don't wish to have this conversation again. Please." Regina was firm on each word she uttered to the sad man in front of her. It felt right to dismiss him now while her feelings weren't deep enough. One thing was really clear to her at this point: no fairy dust magic was worth all suffering that'd come from this involvement. She didn't wish to be hurt – again – by this or any other man.

The man was silent for a moment, before promising her "This isn't a goodbye Regina, I assure you."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, dear." She snapped at him and walked towards the exit.

* * *

Regina drove to her office positive that she did the right thing. She wouldn't allow herself to drop any more tears over Robin Hood. She was a queen, for God's sake! A queen crying over a forest bandit? Oh no, that she wouldn't allow. She brought her Mercedes to a complete stop in the city hall's parking lot, raised her chin and composed herself, checking on her make-up in the mirror.

"A queen gives orders, she doesn't wait for men to abandon wives while crying her eyes dry." She told her reflection in the mirror. "A proper queen has lots of admires, she doesn't ask for love, she's just loved, desired, worshiped." And with these last words she recalled Emma on her fours looking at her from the floor, completely amazed. The mayor smiled, enjoying the thought that maybe the sheriff had fantasies over her. She turned the engine on again. She didn't have any business in the city hall after all. However in the sheriff's department…


	3. Chapter 3

**If you read the warning in chapter 1 and decided to jump chapters 1 and 2, here's what you need to know: Emma went looking for Regina in her vault and caught the mayor naked seducing RH. She ended up masturbating while listening to the couple and daydreaming it was her being touched by the queen. The blonde got busted by Regina while leaving the place and the brunette didn't do nothing but smile. Oh, and you should also probably know that Regina told Robin she didn't want to keep seeing him behind Marian's back. Ok, now you're ready to proceed ;)**

* * *

Emma was organizing some files in the station when she heard a very familiar sound of shoes clicking and she immediately felt her throat go dry. She piled up the pieces of paper, not really paying attention to what she was doing, but hoping to look busy.

"Morning, Sheriff." Regina greeted in a playful tone.

"Regina.. Hi" She tried to sound casual "What can I do for you?" Emma faced the mayor with her best attempt at a plain expression.

The brunette smiled knowingly.

"Oh nothing in particular, I was just passing by" She answered ironically.

Emma took a deep breath and resumed moving piles of papers around the station. "Regina, you caught me in a bad moment actually, see.. I don't really have time for-" Emma mumbled not looking at the other woman.

"Oh I've no intention of interrupting you whatsoever. You keep doing…" she glanced at the papers "whatever it is you're doing. I just want to ask you one or two questions."

Emma gave her back to her and went to check on some files in the corner of the room. "Sure… What is it?" _Play it cool, Swan, play it cool._ She told herself.

"I think you're very much aware of the topic I'm about to bring." The mayor said while leaning against one of the desks. Emma swallowed hard. She wasn't really expecting the queen to just follow her lead and pretend nothing happened, but at the same time she wasn't really ready yet to face that conversation.

When Regina realized the sheriff wouldn't say a word, nor even look at her, she continued, "I have to admit I was rather surprised to meet you under such particular circumstances yesterday." She said to the blonde's back.

Emma closed the file calmly and turned around with a fake smile on her face. "So?" She inquired as if full of herself.

Regina tilted her head playfully. "Am I missing something here, Miss Swan?"

"I have no idea, are you?" The sheriff replied folding her arms and lifting an eyebrow and Regina was glad to see Emma's comebacks were right on point. It was her favorite thing about the blonde, after all. _This is going to be interesting, then_ , she thought.

"Despite being… Flattered by your interest in overhearing my… _activities_ " the mayor began with a raspy voice, her eyes getting darker by each word she uttered, "I must say you were quite invasive there." She finished in a warning way, but still with a small smile playing on her lips.

Emma opened her mouth a couple of times, but couldn't articulate any sound and the mayor was quite taken aback by the result of her line. Emma wanted to come up with some kind of threat, but the flash memories of Regina in her underwear kept any rational thought from her.

"Regina, I... I didn't mean to intrude, you see, I…It was not like I knew what I'd be seeing there, you know!" She was trying to sound irritated, as if Regina had put her into that situation on purpose and it was all her fault, but she couldn't actually accomplish it and Regina's smirk was only intensifying at the blonde's uneasiness. "I just…I just wanted to check on you, ok?" Emma proceeded "You were gone for too long and I…I was worried about you, for god's sake!"

The mayor tensed a little to the new information, however was able to hide it. "So you're saying you wouldn't have trespassed if you knew what was going on on the other side of the wall?"

"Yes! N-no! I mean, of course not!" Emma fumbled making the brunette frown inquiringly.

"In this case you went through the spell drape because…?"

"I…fell?" Emma tried despite knowing pretty well her lack of excuse was obvious.

"Oh dear…" Regina chuckled, "So next time you _fall_ " she stressed the word very carefully, "make sure to let me know, alright? I'd rather be aware of who's watching while I undress on full Evil Queen mode."

"S-sure." The blonde nodded nervously.

"That'd be all." Regina announced satisfied and slowly took herself to the door with an exaggerated sway of her hips that didn't go unnoticed. "Have a nice day, Emma."

As soon as the brunette was out of sight, Emma took a deep breath and placed her hands on the table for support. She closed her eyes for a moment, grateful that it was all over when it hit her: _Next time? What did she mean by_ next _time?_

* * *

Regina Mills walked out of the sheriff's department with a very proud smile. Who would know Emma Swan had a soft spot for her? Regina smiled even harder at that thought. She always liked mocking Emma, but she'd never known she could play the blonde with _these_ cards. The mayor got into her Mercedes and drove to the city hall to keep herself occupied while Henry was at school.

A few hours later, Regina dropped her pen and sat back on her comfortable chair. It was impossible to proofread all those documents when her mind was so easily drifting to her morning conversation with the sheriff. She took a deep breath and poured herself some water. It was true that she was very surprised with the blonde's attitude. Years of catfighting between the two of them had made the mayor used to Emma Swan's comebacks and confident attitude, but something about their encounter in her vault must have really bothered the blonde, because there was only one explanation for Emma's attitude that morning: she was feeling uneasy regarding that specific topic of discussion.

The brunette recalled their talk and a particular word that came of the sheriff's mouth: Emma has said that she went to check on her in the vault because she was _worried_ about her. Could this really be the truth? She always thought that the only reason that she and Emma had any business together was because they shared a son, but their son was perfectly fine and out of danger by the time Emma invaded her privacy. A shy grin threatened to take over her lips; seeing Emma on her fours with that busted face was priceless. Regardless of how wrong her being there at that time was, Regina had to admit it was kind of nice having Emma Swan's prying eyes worshipping her naked body. She allowed the grin to show for about a second, before the sudden entry of a young boy startled her and she felt her cheeks warm.

"Hey mom, I'm starving!"

"God, Henry!" She censured him while spinning her chair a little so her son wouldn't see her blushing, "Haven't I told you not to burst into places like this? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry mom, but can we go?" He pleaded.

"Sure Henry, just let me finish up around here, ok?" But the boy was already gone by the time she ended her sentence. Regina collected her belongings and fixed her hair in the mirror by the door. It was just when she realized she actually felt uncomfortable by getting caught by Henry while thinking about his other mother. _What was that?_ She regarded herself for a moment and then she was gone.

* * *

Dinner with Henry was very pleasant, the boy kept on talking about his attempts at finding out some news about the author in Gold's shop the other day and all creepy objects he came by during his inspection. At first she thought it wouldn't be a good idea to have her son running around that old man's shop, but as soon as she got how excited he was and how Gold seemed to be at ease with the matter, she just let go of any negative thoughts.

When she and Henry finished dessert, she took care of the dishes and came upstairs to take a well deserved and long bath taking a glass of white wine with her.

Regina slipped out of her clothes and entered the warm tub, letting a low moan scape. She felt every fiber of her body relaxing, head light, eyes closed. She would only open them to get her glass and take a sip of the clear liquid from time to time. It didn't take long for her mind to bring up memories of Emma and the last events with the blonde. Regina was caressing her skin and at some point she began to wish it weren't her fingers, but the sheriff's moving from her shoulder down her arm and landing on her left thigh. The soothing moves upon her skin under the water were so good, so soft she didn't even mind the need to continue, to go deeper, lower.

Before she could realize, the mayor was touching herself. Images of Emma in the tub with her filling her imagination, teasing her, encouraging her to feel her clit and her entry. Regina felt her body heat, waiting for more. She imagined Emma's hands on her cunt, Emma's strong arms tensing from the slow strokes. She ventured another finger inside, her mouth open seeking some air, her eyes shut. While her right fingers filled her sex in long movements, her left ones were rubbing her clit faster each second until she felt the need to get out of the water, because she was sensing she wouldn't be able to come under water.

Almost sorry for the lack of contact when she removed her fingers, the brunette woman emptied the tub and just laid there, resuming her ministrations. She could feel herself getting wetter now, her fingers would slide in and out efficiently and her clit was getting enlarged. Her brow was wrinkled and her mouth wide open again. God, how much she wished it was Emma fucking her like that. No, in fact, she hoped Emma could fuck her _harder_. She could feel herself arouse, every inch of her body seeking her release. She removed her soaked fingers and directed them to one of her nipples, wetting and rubbing it at the same pace her other hand rubbed her sensitive nub. She wanted the savior to lick her nipples, to claim her breasts into her mouth, she wanted Emma to suck her senseless and with that thought, Regina's body tensed up, she bit her lip hard to contain a loud moan and came shaking on the bathtub.

It took her quite some time to open her eyes again and face the emptiness of her bathroom. With a genuine smile, she got on her feet and left the place for her bed. Sleep quickly took over and she missed the text that was sent to her phone while she was busy masturbating.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma has managed to successfully avoid Hook since the vault event, but the number of unread messages in her phone coming from the pirate were starting to make her feel bad. He was never one for technology, so the fact he was trying so hard to text her was something to be acknowledged. Emma took a deep breath, she knew she'd have to deal with this situation sooner rather than later, but she couldn't figure out the best way to tell him that she'd never meet his expectations.

"Morning, sweetie!" Mary Margaret called from behind the kitchen counter with baby Neal in her arms.

"Morning, mom." She said though a yawn, "Did Henry call yet?"

"No, not him…" The schoolteacher pointed out with a meaningful look.

Emma pretended she didn't get the hint and opened the cabin to get her mug and pour herself some of the coffee her mother made for them.

"So… Want to talk about what's troubling you?" The woman asked while rocking her sleepy son.

"Hum?" The blonde said distracted by the smell of the hot beverage touching her senses.

"I'm not going to push, honey, but I sense something's off between you and him." Mary Margaret tried in the sweeter way possible.

"What? Is Henry not okay?" Emma inquired simulating fake confusion.

"Not him, Emma, Hook…" Her mother answered knowingly.

"Oh.. Everything's ok with Hook, mom. Look, I gotta go, David's probably exhausted from the night shift.

"Sure, honey, sure…" Mary Margaret knew right away she wouldn't accomplish a thing with her daughter on that matter. Emma hardly ever opened up with her mother after the first curse broke and they found out they were family. To talk through Emma's walls was a task much better performed by David, so the brunette decided to trust her husband's insight once again.

* * *

"I'm not sure…" Emma struggled to answer her father. As soon as the woman entered the sheriff station he sensed she needed to talk, therefore he decided to stay a little longer despite his desperate need for sleep, something Emma would be grateful for later.

David waited patiently for his daughter to venture another word. He knew better than to interrupt the blonde's track of thought.

"It's just that… We don't have the… I don't feel the connection, you know?" She risked while observing the steam of her hot coffee dissipate in the wide room. "The one you and mom have…" She completed with a weak voice.

"Each love is different, Emma, it won't do you no good to compare your relationship with other one's."

Silence covered the station for a couple of minutes while Emma's mind processed her thoughts and risked putting them into one of the most difficult sentences she could utter this moment.

"What if…" She risked looking her father in the eyes. "What if I don't love him?" She whispered as if Hook could witness their conversation.

David didn't need to think further into the matter. It was clear for him his daughter was already certain she didn't love the pirate and he almost couldn't hide a smile.

"Then put an end to your misery, Emma." He petted her back and the woman faced her hands holding the mug once again. "You owe him nothing, you can't force yourself into a relationship just because he loves you."

"I know…" She sighed and David suspected it wasn't all.

"Is there… someone else you're interested in?" He risked. Emma shoot him a look filled with guilt and her cheeks' color warmed.

"No!" She answered immediately, making her father open a grin.

"There is! Oh, Emma! Go live your live, there's nothing worse than hidden feelings, believe me!"

"Easy for you to say, you fell in love with a single woman! Not to mention she was in love with you back!"

It took David a moment to process the information.

"Well, you gotta a point there, but if you think about the situation through your mother's eyes… I was engaged to Kathryn back then, but it didn't stop me from realizing where my happy ending laid."

Emma considered her dad's words for a moment. To call Regina her happy ending was a hell lot for her at the moment, but she pushed this idea to the back of her mind. She'd deal with it later. It was then that the blonde made a connection she had never made before and she needed to prove a theory.

"Dad?" Emma got up suddenly.

"Yes, honey?" He answered with a raising eyebrow.

"Back when you were all cursed," She started to pace the room, unable to contain the energy that was running through her veins as her mind worked fast to make the necessary associations, "you were to believe Kathryn was your happy ending, right?"

"Yes, that was what I've been told, yes."

"Well, did you believe it? I mean, I know you didn't have your memories and all, but after Regina made Kathryn believe you were married, what did you feel?" She stopped pacing and directed all her attention to her father's response.

"I don't see where you're trying to get, Emma?"

"No, it doesn't matter, I just want to know what you felt when someone else told you where you happy ending was, I mean, with whom it was!"

"I…" David's eyebrows were connected in hard confusion. "I guess I didn't believe it right away…"

"But still you chose her over mom, right?"

"Yes," He was clearly uncomfortable with the course of that conversation," I suppose I thought it was the correct thing to do…"

"And how did you realize you were completely wrong about it?"

David couldn't contain his smirk as he revisited his moments with Mary Margaret back then.

"I guess your mom never gave up on me." He concluded.

"So it wasn't a wrong thing for her to interfere in your relationship, as long as she knew you weren't happy on it, right?" Emma's heart was pounding so hard she thought it'd come out of her chest at any second. Regina was told her happy ending was with Robin! She didn't fall in love before she launched herself in some kind of fairy dust prediction. She was told her happy ending laid with forest dude and everything was so clear to Emma at this moment! First Regina didn't believe it, she thought it was absurd to trust her fate into something created by green dust, of course! Emma smiled at that thought and the absurd it was to expect someone to believe a fairy should tell one who to love. However, years later – her mind kept filling the blanks with the known information – after a lifetime of misery and loneliness, Regina faced this supposed happy ending again and who could blame her for wishing to try it? To believe in true love once again after all she's been through. Maybe I'd do the same, Emma reasoned. Maybe I'd force myself into a relationship if someone told me it was destined to make me happy. Even if it never felt like it was right, even if it never completely fulfilled my heart.

"Emma?" David was trying to get the woman's attention for quite some time. "Emma, are you ok?" He asked her a little concerned by the crazy-happy expression on his daughter's face.

"She doesn't love him…" The words slipped through the blonde's enormous grin.

"Who?"

"I'm wasting my time with him and she doesn't even love him!" Emma said to herself, or to the whole universe, because at this time she was already shouting.

"Emma?"

"I gotta go, dad! Thanks for everything!" She shouted from the door.

David was left with nothing more than the ringing noise of the station's phone.

"Sheriff's station, David here." He answered.

"Charming, did you talk to Emma?"

"Yeah, and I must've said something quite good, 'cause she's just ran off the station with her whole life figured out I guess."

"Wonderful!" Mary Margaret cheered from the other side of the line, "She's breaking up with him, isn't she?"

"I have no idea, but why do I sense it is the right thing according to your personal judgement?"

"Oh, David, she's never loved him!" She said as if it was an understatement. "I just hope Regina gets to the same conclusion."

"What does Regina have to do with any of this?"

"See you home, Charming." Mary Margaret hung up with a smug smile on. "Men…" She shook her head.

"Women…" David said placing the phone down.

* * *

Regina Mills overslept this morning. Something to do with getting off with images of savior's hands, she guessed. Feeling quite rested, she let her feet take her down the stairs towards the kitchen, where Henry awaited.

"Good morning, my prince." She gave the boy's forehead a kiss, leaving him clueless.

"Must be a great morning indeed, I don't remember the last time I saw you in your pjs" He teased and his mother chuckled.

"Feels good actually." She said looking at her bare feet touching the cool white tiles, "Eggs?"

"Er.. mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Regina shot a look at the kitchen clock hanging on the wall above her head.

"Oh my, we're late!"

The boy giggled at the sudden rush in his mother's movements and got up from the stool.

"Don't worry, mom, I can ride my bike to school today."

"Oh sorry, dear, are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He nodded with a smile, "You enjoy this good mood you're in."

At the sound of Henry closing the front door, Regina sighed. She didn't like missing appointments, even if it was something as simple as driving her son to school. She glanced at the counter looking for her phone to check today's schedule, and immediately recalled it lying on her nightstand.

When Regina reached the device in her room and flicked its light on, the first thing she noticed was Robin's words shining in the center of the screen:

 **I choose you, Regina.**

The words made her mouth go dry. She was sure Robin'd stick with his family, she had even made peace with this in her heart already. No, she thought, he's lost his mind.

Regina sat on the edge of her bed and opened the text to answer it. Her eyes wandered around the room while she chose the right words to put together and her sight ended up focusing on the bathroom door. The previous night's events in the bathtub take over her mind and she checks the time Robin's message arrived. Her suspicions were confirmed and she couldn't help but to feel a little guilty for all the pleasure she was having thinking about Emma while Robin thought about her. She looked at the screen again. After all the fuss of Marian's return, Regina was feeling rather tired of the mess she got herself in. Actually, she rephrased, the mess the Savior got myself in. Emma's pleading eyes flashed into her memory; the blonde seemed truly sorry when she realized she was once more responsible for the mayor's suffering.

A silly idea popped into the brunette's mind: would it be possible that Emma did it on purpose to free Regina of Robin and get her for herself? She interrupted the thought at the very second it gained voice inside her head. That was absurd, Emma didn't want her and neither did she know who the hell Marian was. She was only being the savior everyone keeps saying she is. Regina's eyes rolled and she felt the tension leaving her body, the easiness she needed to reply to the man's text. She typed a quick response and pressed send without a second thought.

 **I won't allow it. You must choose your family, Robin. It's best for all.**

The mayor deleted the conversation as soon as she got the confirmation her text has reached Hood's phone. She checked her schedule as she first intended to do and was glad to know she didn't have any appointments for the day. That's when Regina decided to do something she had never done before: she took the day off and didn't even bother to get dressed in one of her fancy clothes. Her silky pajamas could caress her skin for a couple of more hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for all the time I kept you waiting, my life's a mess right now, but I promisse you good chapters ahead! ;) Also thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! ^^**

* * *

Emma decided the conversation with Hook was something she'd have to deal with face-to-face, therefore she ignored one more of the pirate's messages when it reached her phone on her way to the docks. The blonde looked at the device lying on the passenger sit and sighed. She knew Hook, but she had no idea how he'd react to the bad news she was going to deliver.

When she turned the bug's engine down, she could already see him leaving his boat towards her with a huge smile on.

"Swan!" he voiced his excitement while closing the distance between them in an embrace the moment the blonde left the car.

"Hey…" Emma answered in a sad grin with her arms around his body. _It's going to be harder than I thought_ , she realized as she felt him hug her tight. She was used to having him, his loyalty, his love, his undeniable support. Hook was more of a friend than a lover to her; even if she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore – and she had no doubts about this – it'd be hard to lose his friendship, and she had a feeling that he was not one to befriend exes.

"Where have you been, love?" he said breaking the embrace and holding the blonde's shoulders in front of him, "I've been trying to reach you for three days, but this damn talking phone won't deliver you my telegrams-"

"Hook…"

"I think it's broken, I don't know how to fix it, every time I-"

"Hook…"

"Try to open the thing it's a nightmare to put all the pieces together after and I-"

"Hook!" Emma interrupted his gabble and freed her body of his grasp. The pirate shut his mouth and looked the green eyes attentively. "There's nothing wrong with your phone, I'm sorry…"

"Why would you be sorry, then, love?"

"Because I received all of your messages…" She said to the ground.

"Oh… Then suspicion two has been proved correct." He said serious and Emma waited for him to complete, "You were indeed avoiding me."

"I'm sorry," the blonde fitted him apologetically, "I had too much in my mind and I didn't know how to deal with all that."

"But I'm here to help you, Swan, you can tell me anything, I'm a great advisor as I've been told, you know." The man put on his gallant smile and Emma knew it was just a façade, because he knew damn right their relationship was one of the said things disturbing his girlfriend's mind.

"Unfortunately you can't help this time, Killian."

"Emma..." he tried.

"Killian, this is not working out for me..." She confessed straightforward and Hook felt like she suddenly stabbed him with a dagger on his chest.

"But... love..." Pain was vivid on the man's features.

"I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing, please, I feel bad already, I don't want your pity..." he said harshly.

"Oh, Hook, it's not pity-"

"It is, I can see it in your eyes. But I just don't understand... What have I done wrong, Swan?" he pleaded.

Emma took a deep breath and fitted the man's eyes. _Nothing, really._ She thought. _It's just... you're not... her._

"Oh quit looking me like this, Swan." The pirate interupted the blonde's thoughts and marched back to his ship.

The blonde stood there and sighed. Conflicted emotions danced inside her stomach: sadness, relief, guilt and, indeed, pity.

"You know what, Swan?" he shouted from the upper deck, "I gave everything up for you. _Everything._ But I'm the stupid one. I should've known you don't give a shit about me by the time I went looking for you in New York."

"That's not true." Emma stated in a low voice that got lost in the man's shouting.

"If you truly loved me, the kiss would've worked! You would've remembered me, you would've _felt_ something!" He screamed trying to hide with rage the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"That's so unfair and you know it. Regina had given me new memories, I couldn't possibly have doubted my memories."

"Oh Regina, Regina, that's all you talk about, Emma! _I screwed up Regina's hapiness, Regina's miserable because of me, I have to help Regina, Do you think Regina will ever forgive me?_ " He acted in a fake sharp female voice.

"You're pathetic." The blonde turned her back to the ship and got into her car.

"Am I? AM I? I don't know, Swan, you tell me I'm paranoid, but I _know_ Regina's the fucking reason why you couldn't put yourself completely into this relationship!"

His last words touched Emma's ears in between the sound of her car's wheels hiting the pavement.

"Idiot." She mumbled to herself while her brain processed what he had said. She had indeed been talking about Regina a lot lately. Her accidentaly bringing Marian back from the dead had inflicted the mayor some great and unintended pain and Emma felt responsible for every bit of it. At first, Regina had also blamed her for all her suffering, but as days went by, she stopped ignoring the blonde and things were getting better little by little. Emma didn't expect to earn the mayor's forgiveness whatsoever, but she was glad to see Regina smile again sometimes. Then it hit her: _oh fuck, she was smiling because she was fucking Robin on Marian's back._ Emma hit the breaks hard and the bug went to a sudden and noisy stop in the middle of the tiny road that would lead her to Main Street.

 _What if I was wrong?_ She thought. _What if Regina really loves that dumbass and I screw it all over again by bringing my stupid silly feelings into it?_ Emma laid her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. No sign of all the confidence she felt in the Sheriff Station. The war of thoughts and emotions inside her head was giving her headaches. She wasn't even thinking about Hook anymore, it was all Regina now. Regina's feelings, Regina's happiness, Regina's voice, Regina's lips, _oh god, her lips... What wouldn't I do to feel those lips against mine?_ Emma snapped her eyes open. She had to know. She knew she was being really selfish, but Hook was right, Regina was all she thought about lately and she owed herself to find out the reason why. If it was only guilt by bringing Marian back, she'd let Regina alone. If it was mere attraction after witnessing the queen's ministrations in her vault, Emma gulped at the thought, she'd also leave Regina alone. But if it was...

A buzz interupted the blonde's thoughts and she looked at her phone. It was Henry calling.

"Hey kid!" She tried her best to sound casual and not the mess of emotions she was.

"Hey Ma! Are you busy?"

"Not really," she confessed, "what's up?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Depends on what you're about to ask..." She smiled. It was rather fascinating how her son was able to ease her.

"I forgot my lunch at home..." Henry's grin was huge by this moment, but he successfully hid it and Emma didn't get the boy's excitement on his voice. "Can you get it for me?"

Emma looked at her watch. Regina would be at the city hall by now.

"Sure kid." _Why not, right?_ She thought. "Is the spare key still under the rug?"

"Yep. Thanks, Ma!"

"No problem, kid."

She started the car once again and drove the few meters left to the mansion.

* * *

"So? Did it work?" Mary Margaret asked her gandson impatiently as soon as he put the cellphone down.

"Yeah." He answered in a wide smile.

* * *

Regina didn't hear the click of the key openning the front door, as she was cutting some vegetables to make herself lunch.

Emma knew there wouldn't be anybody home, but she couldn't help but few like she was trespassing, so she tried her best not to make a sound, not to touch anything she wasn't supposed to. She didn't want Regina to know she had been there. It was an easy task actually, her son's lunch should be in a paperbag lying on the kitchen counter or something.

It was a hot day in Storybrooke and the mayor didn't care as her pajamas' sleeve slipped a little bit on her left shoulder as she cut the last carrot. In fact, she rather appreciated the breeze coming through the windows and caressing her exposed skin.

Emma stopped dead at the kitchen entrance. Regina was home. Regina was home wearing silk pajamas. Regina was home wearing silk pajamas that were slipping on her arm, revealing the muscles of the brunette's left shoulder as they moved dancing at the sound of the knife hitting the wood cutting board. Emma forgot where she was completely. Her eyes traveled all the way down the mayor's body and up again. Regina's hair was short. Shorter than it was when she last saw the brunette. Actually, shorter than she's seen it in a long time. Emma carefully inspected the woman's neck. Emma didn't know untill now how much she missed spotting Regina's neck once in a while. Regina's head was turning and revealing new sides of her neck and all Emma could do was smile and think how nice it'd be to lick that neck and-

"What the HELL, Miss Swan?!"

Emma woke up from her trance to find herself leaning on the counter in the middle of the kitchen with her head tilted to the side. She erased the silly smile that was taking over her lips and straightened up all of a sudden.

"Well?" Regina demanded an answer, hands on her hips.

Emma's eyes tracked the knife still on the other woman's hands, now pressed against her waist.

"Are you going to explain you being here at all, Miss Swan?" Regina's heart was slowly going back to its normal pace after the shock of finding the sheriff spotting her in her own kitchen.

"I...er...Henry asked me to pick up his lunch." The blonde answered while looking around in search for a paperbag somewhere.

"Need I remind you what day of the week it is today, Sheriff?" Emma was clueless to the question and Regina sighed. "It's Friday." No sign of recognition in green eyes yet. "Your mother, Miss Swan. Henry's having lunch with your mother today, as he does every single Friday for as long as I remember."

Emma barely made sense of what Regina was saying. The silk pajamas had slipped a little further and she was able to see a fraction of the mayor's chest.

"Miss Swan!"

Emma forced her eyes to look at the woman's eyes as fast as she could. _Shit._ She thought. _Caught staring again._

"Yes, sure. I've completely forgoten about Henry's Friday schedule."

"How are you able to work with that memory of yours? Seriously?"

"Your hair looks nice, Regina."

"My..? I beg your pardom?"

"Your hair. I like it." Emma didn't really know what she was doing, but she decided to let her impulses take over as she took a couple of steps forward. "It's short again, like it was when we first met" She reached to touch a lock of the dark brown smooth hair.

"I appreciate the compliment, Miss Swan, but now could you-"

"I wonder where would we be if I had told you back then."

"Told me what?" Emma was making Regina really uneasy entering all this sudden in her personal space and complimenting her on this low tone.

"How pretty you are."

Regina parted her lips, but she found that she had absolutely no answer to that. Emma was looking at her lips and she could feel the warmth of the blonde's hand on her neck.

"How beautiful are your eyes."

Their gaze was intense. More intense than either of them could ever imagine it could be.

"How smooth is your skin." She caressed Regina's cheek with her thumb and the brunette swallowed hard.

"Emma..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the patience, guys! I have a feeling you'll like this chapter! Also thank you sweetie ones for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Things are slowly getting into place in my life and I guess soon I'll have more time to give you more frequent updates! Hold on tight!**

* * *

The blonde leaned over and whispered, few centimetres away from the other woman. "How desperate I've always been to taste your lips." And she closed the distance between them. Neither woman could deny the intensity of the moment they felt each other's lips. Emma pressed her lips harder and tightened her grasp on Regina's neck. Regina didn't know what to think, but this didn't sound like the time to think about anything. She threw the knife she was still holding as far as she could on the kitchen floor and involved Emma's torso in her arms, pressing her body against hers.

Emma's heart went crazy with the contact of Regina's body and she wondered if the other woman'd be able to feel it smashing her chest hard. The blonde moved her hand from Regina's neck to her hair and pulled it, while directing her other hand to the mayor's lower back. Regina moaned a little and it was enough for Emma to venture her tongue inside the brunette's mouth. Regina responded immediately and the heat was quickly rising in the room. She guided Emma a few steps back and pressed her against the kitchen counter. Their tongues fought for dominance and Regina felt Emma's fingers grabbing as much as they could of her ass. She didn't remember the last time she felt this turned on and she bit Emma's lower lip in response.

Their mouths parted for a moment and both women fitted each other's eyes, panting. Regina leaned closer to Emma, but didn't kiss her, teasing the blonde with a lick instead. The sheriff felt the mayor's tongue slowly traveling up her lips and could feel the imediate response of that act in her clit. She took a deep breath and moved them around in a quick maneuver, pressing Regina against the counter instead.

"You like it, don't you, Sheriff?" Regina teased with a grin.

"You have no idea." With these words, the blonde dove her head on the other woman's neck and sucked it with all the desire she had. Regina's eyes imediately closed and her mouth let out a loud and long moan. It was all Emma needed to grab the brunette's ass with both hands and lift her to the kitchen counter. The movement made the silk pajamas go further down on one of Regina's arms and if she wanted she'd be able to free her arm completely from it and make all the rest fall down in one move. Emma looked intenselly to the garment wishing the brunette did it and she heard a dark giggle.

"If you want it off, Miss Swan, remove it." she said and Emma accepted the challenge. However, as much as she wanted to rip Regina's clothes off quickly, she decided she could also tease her. The sheriff put her hands under the mayor's pajamas and felt the smooth hot skin of the brunette's sides. Then she slided her hands up really slow, lifting the pajamas in the process. Regina closed her eyes and let herself be touched by those soft hands. When Emma reached Regina's breasts, she let her thumbs ghost over the brunette's nipples and Regina held her breath in anticipation. Finally, the blonde removed the shirt completely and looked down to appraise those round and firm boobs. God knows how many times she'd pictured them and she had to admit they didn't let her down any bit. She leaned closer to Regina and placed her hands on the mayor's tights. She traveled them all the way up as she approached Regina's ears.

"Do you care to show me where the master bedroom is, Your Majesty?" Emma whispered in a sexy voice.

Regina revealed a lustful smile and looked down to the blonde. "I thought you'd never ask." And with a wrist movement, purple smoke circled them and tranfered them to the upstairs floor.

They looked at each other in the dark corridor for half a second before they crassed their lips together once again, Emma's right hand automatically reaching for Regina's left boob and squeezing it. To feel the mayor's bosom in her hand was like wining an award and never wanting to let it go. It was so soft and tender and she could tell the brunette liked it when she grabbed it.

Regina guided Emma though her bedroom door and kicked it close as soon as they got in. They kept kissing each other fiercely as if their lives depended on it untill Emma's feet reached the end of the king size bed and Regina pushed her down. The blonde sheriff landed on the bed and smirked.

"So you'll be in control here too, Madam Mayor?"

"Shut up and take off your boots, Miss Swan." Regina ordered as she went to the door and locked it. Emma didn't need to be told twice and got rid of her shoes and moved herself up on the bed without taking her eyes of the other woman.

Regina climbed into bed and approached the blonde on her fours.

"God, Regina..." Emma said as the mayor's boobs got to her face. She was about to reach for them when Regina stopped her hands.

"No hands."

Emma got the message and reached for one of the nipples with her mouth. She sucked the rigid nipple hungrily and Regina instantly grasped for air as she almost lost her balance. _Fuck_ , _her tongue feels good_ , she thought. Emma was also relishing the experience. She always had a thing for boobs, but she had never known someone so sensitive to her tongue on them. She ignored the brunette's request and reached for the other breast with her hand. As she rubbed one nipple with her fingers and licked the other with her tongue, Regina moaned again, loud and long. She didn't expect to be this sensitive to Emma's touch, but the blonde seemed to know exactly what to do to make her lose her mind. Regina pulled back a little as she realized she was getting too wet too fast.

"My turn." She said with a smile as she unfastened the sheriff's belt. Emma took off her grey shirt while Regina made an effort to remove the blonde's dark jeans.

"Here, let me help you with that." She offered and pulled her tight pants down her butt, revealing black panties that didn't match the red bra she was wearing. Regina took a moment to observe the blonde's body while she took the rest of the jeans off. She had strong arms, as Regina was well aware, and pretty big boobs that got the brunette wetting her lips, but it was Emma's stomach that caught the mayor's attention. All her muscles could be seen at work when the blonde lifted her body to free her legs of her clothes and Regina had an urge to touch them, to kiss them and to lick them. As soon as Emma realized she was being eaten up by lustful dark eyes, she kicked her clothes to the floor and went for Regina.

"Where were we?" She asked, but the moment the words came out, her lips were taken by hungry ones. Regina laid on top of her and kissed her roughly, leaving the blonde struggling for air. Emma reached for the rest of Regina's pajamas and took it down as far as she could without breaking the kiss and the mayor took care of the rest of the process. Emma's hands claimed Regina as hers, pushing her impossibly closer. That was when the sheriff lifted her thigh just enough to make contact with the mayor's hot and soaked panties.

"Shit, Regina, you're so hot." She pressed herself harder against the brunette and they started a rythm together, Regina rubbing her cunt on Emma's tight, eyes closed and lips parted, but no air coming inside. She was so turned on, she thought she could come with her panties still on, but she refused to let this happen, so she grabbed the blonde and rolled them over. As she landed her back on the mattress, she looked for Emma's bra's hooks and unfastened them. The red bra landed on Regina's face and Emma took it off with a smile.

"Much better." The mayor said to the blonde's boobs and stretched out her tongue to lick them.

The touch of Regina's tongue was enough to harden Emma's nipples, but she wanted more.

"Bite me." The blonde ordered.

The brunette obeyed and Emma tensed and gasped for air as she felt a hard bite. Regina let go and grinned to her, "A little rough, are we?"

Emma's response was a silent dark look. Her sore nipple was commanding her to punish Regina for the harsh bite. The blonde looked down at the other woman's panties and considered the dark spot on the fabric. Regina was horny. _Horny enough,_ Emma thought. In a quick movement, she got off bed and took off her panties, leaving few seconds for the mayor to check her bare pussy.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes. She never thought she'd have a naked Emma crawling to her in her very bed. While she was lost in her thoughts, taken by the image of Emma's body, the sheriff grabbed both sides of her last item of clothing and removed it in a single movement. Their eyes met for a moment and Emma laid on top of Regina, making the heat on their cunts meet. The weight on the mayor's body just felt right and she asked herself why it took so long for the two of them to explore this side of their relationship. Then Emma thrust once and Regina felt the other woman's wetness against her own. It slipped easily due to both women's arouse and the feeling was magnificent.

"Oh god…" Regina whispered unwillingly.

Emma got the message and thrust again and again and the way she was rocking up on the mayor was enough to make herself proud. She was supporting her weight on her hands flat on the mattress on both sides of Regina's head while her hips did the rest of the work. She didn't even need to adjust, she knew she had gotten Regina's clit from the moment she heard the brunette's response. A few more thrusts were needed for her clit to get in touch with Regina's and when it did, Emma whined, pleasing Regina's ears. The brunette grabbed the sheriff's ass and helped the blonde slide her pussy up and down on her cunt. Their moans were constant by that time. Emma was feeling her orgasm build up, when Regina pressed her eyes closed tight and let out higher pitched noises. Emma immediately focused on the rhythm of her movements, pushed her own need to come to the back of her mind and controlled herself, because she knew Regina was about to come at any second and that was somehow her priority.

Two more thrusts and the mayor cried out an intense orgasm. She grabbed Emma hard against herself, her body all tense, her mouth letting all her pleasure out at once until she released the blonde and let her arms fall loose on the bed. The sheriff smiled contented and laid on her side, watching her reclaim air to her lungs.

Regina was completely numb, she had absolutely nothing on her mind beside her own pleasure. If it wasn't for the fact Emma had caused said pleasure, she wouldn't even recall there was someone else in the room.

Emma was still very hot and needed her release badly, but to admire Regina's post orgasmic state was really something. The brunette's messy hair and dry lips caused the savior to chuckle, getting Regina off her trance.

"What?" she asked to the roof in an irritated tone, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Nothing." Emma answered lightly still facing her.

"You're laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes, you are."

"I never thought I'd see you so…"

"So…?"

"Discomposed." Emma grinned and Regina smirked.

"Well, I've got to admit I didn't expect to get this _discomposed_ this fast," she faced the blonde with a smile, "I'm usually more tiring, really."

"We've got time." Emma teased and Regina frowned, uncertain of what the blonde meant. "Why don't you prove me so?"

"Are you daring me, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna see who can take it longer?"

"Gladly."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the patience, guys! I promise it won't take half this long for the next update! Things are a little darker between the sheriff and the mayor now, so be warned to a little bit of violence. Nothing you can't handle, tho, I'm sure! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Give me a moment, though; otherwise this competition won't be fair." Regina said facing the ceiling again and closing her eyes to partially regain her energy.

"Who says I play fair?" Emma teased as she propped herself up on an elbow.

"You wouldn't be fool enough to double cross the Evil Queen, would you, dear?

"Oh, is she joining us already?" Emma's smirk increased.

Regina finally turned to her, "She does like a game…"

"I hope she's tougher than the mayor, then; she wasn't much of a challenge, you kno-"

But Emma couldn't quite finish her sentence, as the mayor herself straddled her and repressed the rest of it with one of her hands on the woman's mouth, all in one single movement.

"Now you listen to me, s _heriff_ ," she said, and Emma could feel the change of tone in her voice. Regina's voice was powerful on a daily basis, but nothing could compare to her deep bossy Evil Queen voice, "you will tone it down _now_ and put yourself in your correct position. You're a _sheriff_ ," she looked at Emma with disdain, "and do you know what sheriffs do?" she waited a little for an answer that never came, "they _serve_ the townspeople. And do you know what the townspeople do, sheriff?" The blonde was so taken aback by her captor that she wouldn't even blink, "They _serve_ their _Queen_. So as you can see, you're down bellow on the social ladder and I _suggest_ you act accordingly, do you understand me?" No answer came from Emma's lips, but again they were blocked by the queen's hand, so she was satisfied with the blonde's silence. "Good." She removed her hand from the other woman's mouth and caressed her cheek. "Now what am I going to do with this beautiful body of yours?" She asked herself while she directed her hand down the blonde's arm.

After her eyes slowly washed Emma's entire body, she returned her attention to those somehow fascinated green orbs that were awaiting the queen's next move quietly, obediently. Regina leaned closer, never losing eye contact, and firmly grabbed a handful of blonde locks.

"Ouch! Regina!" the blonde protested.

"It's either My queen or Your highness for you, Miss Swan." the queen whispered to the other woman's ear before she nuzzled her neck, giving Emma goosebumps. "You're so delicate, Miss Swan. Such a soft," she licked the entire length of the blonde's neck, "sweet," she nipped at it, her teeth leaving small imprints in their awake, "innocent," then she sucked the skin into her mouth, making Emma shudder and moan as she sucked it languidly, "little girl." She finished, satisfied with the darker tone of red in the sheriff's pulse point.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed.

"Not yet, dear. We're going to play a little while before I grant you the pleasure of having me inside you." The queen grinned, hardening the grip on the blonde's hair, as her other hand travelled to one of Emma's breasts.

Emma's hands searched for the brunette's thighs that were keeping her body still. She squeezed Regina's skin for a moment, before being stopped by her captive's hands.

"Oh, no, sheriff. You don't get to play, remember? You're my toy now; the only thing you're allowed to do is moan." And with a wrist movement, Emma's hands were tied up right above her head.

"Oh c'mon, Regina, let me go" she pleaded.

"You still haven't leaned, have you, _peasant_?" Regina snapped at her, and Emma could see the disgust in her features as she stressed the last word. "IT'S" the queen slapped the blonde's left cheek, "MY" then her right cheek, "QUEEN".

"THE FUCK, REG-" Emma yelled, but stopped before completing the wrong name again as she saw the queen arching a brow.

"That's what I thought." And she smiled, "My hand marks get so beautiful on your smooth skin, Miss Swan, you should see them."

Emma was pissed off, but she couldn't deny the throbbing between her legs. She had never been slapped in bed before and normally she'd say it was an experience she'd rather not have, but somehow having the queen's hands hurting her face made her feel dirty, as if she did really deserve the punishment.

"Oh, don't make such a mad face to me, sheriff."

"Let me go." Emma wasn't going to admit she was enjoying that game. Not in a million years, no.

"Oh my! What a petulant little girl you are!" The playful smile never leaving her lips, "Ask nicely."

Silence.

"Not gonna ask? Then I'll just leave you in the dungeons." She got up and off the bed looking at the blonde with her brows arched. She might be naked, but she did have the pose of a queen and in fact it was a queen that Emma was seeing. "And don't you think I'm bluffing, 'cause I did create this town, Miss Swan. And a queen would never create a town without a dungeon." She lifted her hands and for half a second Emma could swear she saw purple mist coming from the ground.

"No! Please!" the blonde screamed truly scared, only to hear an evil laugh in return.

"That's what I thought." She sat at the edge of the bed and fitted her prey, her expression changing from playful to evil. "I'm going to make you scream, Miss Swan. And no one will hear you."

That's when Emma attacked. Her legs were still free and she was just waiting for the right moment to remind the queen of that flaw. She locked Regina's torso along with her arms between her legs with all the strength she had, which was enough to immobilize the brunette.

"Let me go, you idiot!" The queen commanded.

"Seems like the roles have changed, haven't they?" Emma inquired, mocking.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little bitch!" Regina was furious. No one could treat the Evil Queen like this. No one!

"Let's make a deal, shall we? I'm not comfortable in this position either, you know." The blonde offered and Regina analyzed the other woman's position. She had her arms tied above her head and her entire body was stretched so she could lock the queen between her strong legs. Her shoulders were supported by the mattress, but her back and the rest of her body were suspended in the air and she wouldn't be able to sustain this for long.

"What are your terms?" Regina asked with clenched teeth trying to win herself some time as she came up with a plan.

"I think we can start with a no-magic rule. You have to admit it's not fair."

"Oh _now_ you wanna play fair?"

"No, but there are certain limits!"

Regina felt the grip around her loose a little and that was all she needed. She used all her strength to get up, which made it impossible for Emma to keep her position, once she couldn't reach more than Regina's waist. They struggled for a moment, before the brunette got rid of the sheriff's legs and instantly tied them to the bed with a slight wrist move.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed peeved.

"Now you're correct, Miss Swan, it's time to fuck."

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the new garment around Regina's waist. She blinked a few times as if her eyes were tricking her, but it was still there when she reopened them: a strap-on with a black hard penis hanging from it. Emma felt herself getting wetter and she swallowed hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone said I was cruel for making you guys wait for the real stuff, so I kinda skipped class to bring this up for you as soon as possible and I regret nothing lol. I hope you guys enjoy, and be warned to more power play and some g!p too! ;) Also, if you'd like to add me, I'm SwanMillsSwen on Twitter and on Tumblr.**

* * *

"Aren't you going to say anything, dear?" Regina posed for her with her hands on her waist, "Did you like it?" She asked with a wide grin.

Emma's heartbeats could easily respond that question and for a moment she wondered if the queen was able to see the sweat forming on her temples.

"Here, take a closer look." The brunette approached the blonde, standing right next to her head.

All Emma's rage was gone. The only emotion taking over her entire being at that moment was lust. It's true that when she pictured a strap-on being used between her and the mayor, she always thought of herself wearing it, but having the Evil Queen there made it a completely different scenario and all she wanted at that moment was to feel the dildo in her slick folds. She eyed the phallic plastic penis and couldn't help her tongue from moistening her lower lip, an action that pleased her companion very much.

As if hearing the sheriff's thoughts, Regina climbed to the bed and positioned herself close to the woman's core.

"Do you want to feel it?" she held the dick in one of her hands while getting on her fours above Emma. The blonde felt her entire body tense in anticipation. "Answer me, sheriff."

"I do." Emma said never taking her eyes off the queen's hand holding the phallus.

"Now answer me properly." And she rubbed the tip of the cock in Emma's inner thighs, very close to the place where she needed to feel it most.

"I want to feel it, My queen." The blonde whimpered, gone with desire.

"Good girl," she grinned, "it wasn't so hard to give in to your craving, was it?" The tool was getting nearer at each word. "To admit that you want to be mine to use," then it reached the dripping entry and Emma moaned at the light touch, "that you want to be fucked by your queen." She applied a little strength for the penis to open its way through Emma, but never completed the action, making Emma cry and raise her body to meet the now distant cock. "You're so wet, Miss Swan," Regina stated as she saw the moister coating the tip of her dildo, "so delicious" then she looked the sheriff in the eyes, "wanna try?" she offered gesturing to the dick.

Emma's eyes shifted from Regina's index finger circling the tip of the dildo to her dark and lustful eyes as she climbed her body and sat on her breasts. The queen guided the dick to the woman's lips slowly teasing them until the blonde opened her mouth a bit and a shy tongue swiped the plastic toy.

"That's right, taste yourself, see how wet you are for your queen."

Emma dared to open her mouth a little more and before she brought the dick to her mouth, she locked her eyes with Regina's. The queen felt herself getting hotter at the sight of that obscene look and Emma finally gave in completely and wrapped her mouth around Regina's cock. The queen's smirk intensified as the other woman sucked her dildo with no rush and for a moment she regretted that Emma's hands were tied, therefore far away from her now hard nipples.

The mayor was relishing the moment and her hips automatically started to push a little towards her prisoner. She leaned her body back and placed her hands on Emma's tights for support as she began to thrust.

"You like it, don't you, sheriff? You like having my dick inside your pure innocent mouth, you like it when I fuck you in the mouth". Emma moaned at the veracity of those words. She stretched out her tongue for her queen's dick to rub against it as it went in and out her mouth in an ever-increasing pace.

Regina was feeling her arouse built inside her body and she shifted her weight to only one of her hands while the other went for Emma's pussy. She then slid a finger inside the dripping folds and the blonde cried loudly to the unannounced and much-appreciated invasion.

"You like being filled, don't you, Miss Swan?" The queen teased as she adjusted the pace of both her thrusts.

Emma completely forgot about their competition. The image of Regina above her was literally fucking her senseless. She wondered if the brunette was as aroused as she was and wished she could actually make her feel her tongue caressing that plastic dick. Both women had her eyes closed for a moment and missed the white ray that went from Emma's mouth to Regina's dildo, circling it as it transformed the black plastic toy in an olive white real penis that was now part of Regina's body, coming out right above her cunt. When the brunette thrust it inside Emma's mouth one more time, the amount of pleasure that filled her body was something she had never experienced before. She gasped and snapped her eyes wide open to spot her now real cock. Her pace got erratic for a moment and she moaned loud and long.

Emma had felt the change in the texture as soon as the transformation began, but it was only when she heard Regina's cry that she too opened her eyes to the biggest surprise of all possible. The image of a real dick coming out of her lover shot a new wave of thrill throughout her body and she started sucking with even more enthusiasm.

Regina had to remove her hand from the blonde's folds to regain her balance. All the new feelings she was having from that magical occurrence were taking every bit of attention from her body and she couldn't concentrate in anything else besides her own satisfaction.

"Shit! Miss Swaaaa- Ohhhh hh hmmm!"

The blonde couldn't help but to smile through her skillful movements. She sucked the queen's dick hungrily, massaging it with her tongue at the same time. She wanted to lick the queen's pussy too, but she wouldn't stop fucking her in the mouth and she wouldn't blame her. Whatever it was like to have your dildo transformed into a real dick, Emma was sure it was a hell of a sensation and she mentally congratulated herself for accomplishing that.

With that in mind, Emma risked another magical wish. She closed her eyes and focused hard on getting her hands free. Again, white rays of magic conjured themselves and went for her hands, loosening the tight knots the mayor had conjured.

Regina was so taken aback by her own sensations, that she didn't even see Emma's hands coming her way. Emma knew quite right what to do. At the same time, her left hand grabbed one of the queen's boobs, while her right hand went for the queen's entry.

The mayor gasped for air as new waves of pleasure coming from different places of her body hit her. She wouldn't even bother to question how her former prisoner had freed herself, she'd only thank her for all those stimuli.

The blonde squeezed the queen's harden nipple and Regina slowed her thrusts immediately, unable to control her movements quite so skillfully anymore. Emma's other hand was teasing Regina's pussy, sliding through all her wetness, but never getting inside. The sheriff was quite positive her arm's position would prevent her from fucking the queen properly, so she went for her plan B. As she distracted Regina slowly sucking her cock and licking it from top to bottom and back, she prepared herself for the right moment to rub the queen's clit. Their gaze met once again and Emma was delighted to see that the brunette was almost at her limit. She had her eyebrows connected and her mouth wide open, but Emma was sure no air was coming inside. Regina's high-pitched moans and her erratic breaths were indicating she was getting very close to her release.

It was then than the sheriff winked to the woman above her and put all the length of her penis inside her mouth at the same time she pressured two fingers in the mayor's clit and started rubbing it fast.

Regina felt her orgasm build up much faster and her body began to tremble. Her clit was so sensitive, she couldn't believe it could be more sensitive than her recently acquired cock. A very loud whine came out from her lungs and it was suppressed for a brief second, before she came hard, her entire body shaking above Emma and a warm liquid coming out of her hard penis. The blonde drank it hungrily as the new taste filled her mouth. Regina pushed it back while the liquid was still coming and some of it flowed out of Emma's mouth to her chin.

The mayor had never felt so limp in her entire life. She threw her body to the side and laid back on Emma's side. Neither of them risked saying a word as Regina's chest went up and down fast as she tried to reclaim air to her lungs.


End file.
